lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Original Hunters
The Original Hunters are the people who hunted for the original shark, designation GW 75, in Jurassic Shark. The group was put together by Chase Landon, with help from Dan Bruines. Biography Jurassic Shark When footage of Kyle Blakes' death was made public, Chase Landon realized that he died right by his neighborhood. He then decided to take matters into his own hands to ensure everyone's safety. Chase works with Anna Shelby and Dan Bruines to orchestrate a hunt for the original shark. Dan persuades shark expert Drake Matthews to join the hunt, as well as Billy Trenton, Cooper Culman and Jeff Stanton. In the meantime, Anna gets Alexa Murray and Nate Williams to join the hunt. Chase holds a meeting about the hunt with Dan, Drake, Billy and Nate. While the meeting doesn't go as planned, the hunt is set for the following day, although it is postponed a day further due to a bad storm. On the first day of the hunt, Dan, Drake and Chase go into the woods and fight the shark. During the conflict, Dan goes off to get Nate, while Chase and Drake battle the shark and escape from it. They meet up with Nate deeper in the trail before heading home. Over the next few days, the hunters continue searching for the shark, and fight it on numerous occasions. In the ensuing chaos, Anna, Jeff and Cooper are all killed by the shark. Dan is severely wounded off-screen (and thought to be dead), while Billy and Drake are also wounded by the shark. Alexa brings them home, while Chase goes to fight the shark on his own. After fighting the shark from inside a cage he designed, Chase heads into the walking trail and battles the machine for a final time. After a lengthy battle against the shark, Chase tricks it into critically damaging itself by ramming against a tree. After the shark plummets off a slope, Chase departs, and reunites with Drake outside of the woods. Drake tells Chase that Billy is at the hospital, while Alexa is at home and Nate hasn't been seen recently. Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Following the events of the first film, Chase Landon, Billy Trenton and Nate Williams have been tracking down and hunting various models of sharks, while the other surviving hunters, Drake and Alexa, have gone back to their own lives. During this time, Chase became friends with Eddie Jackson, who helped him fight the sharks. After Billy Trenton is seemingly killed by an employee, Chase founds an organization known as the Shark Hunters. During the "Retribution Incident", Dan Bruines unexpectedly returns and helps the Shark Hunters fight and destroy a group of new sharks. Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution By 2016, the remaining original hunters - Chase, Dan, and Nate - tried figuring out whether or not to continue their struggle against the sharks. After they agreed to do so, the InGen Separatist Force began wiping out the hunters. Chase was killed by a Mako Shark, Dan was shot by Marcus Callum, and Nate was killed by his brother Simon. Drake Matthews was also killed by an employee due to his involvement in the original hunt. After Owen Hawkins rescued Billy Trenton from Isla Sorna, he tried avenging the original hunters during the final battle against the sharks and employees. Billy was severely wounded during the final fight, and died when the Bombshark exploded. Following Billy's death, Alexa became the last living original hunter. Members *Chase Landon (deceased by Jurassic Shark III) *Dan Bruines (deceased by Jurassic Shark III) *Drake Matthews (deceased by Jurassic Shark III) *Nate Williams (deceased by Jurassic Shark III) *Billy Trenton (deceased following Jurassic Shark III) *Cooper Culman (deceased) *Jeff Stanton (deceased) *Anna Shelby (deceased) *Alexa Murray *Eddie Jackson - (deceased) - Eddie was not a part of the original hunt, but supported Chase Landon before the Shark Hunters were officially created, thus alluding to his status as an "Original Hunter". Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Organizations Category:Original Hunters Category:2012 Storyline Category:2013 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:Jurassic Shark Category:Jurassic Shark Characters Category:Disbanded Teams